


Wordpicture: Dr. Richard Kimble

by Deannie



Series: Wordpictures [3]
Category: The Fugitive (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-16
Updated: 2003-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't think about her anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordpicture: Dr. Richard Kimble

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the 2000 series, starring Tim Daly.

He doesn't think about her anymore.  


He doesn't remember her hair--white-blonde and gorgeous in the summer sun, bleached to an almost holy shade by the sun and the water. He doesn't remember eyes that were a perfect, changeable hazel, sometimes amber, sometimes rich and dark and mysterious.  


He forgets the once-in-a-lifetime trip to Hawaii. He never walked with her on the beach or got caught in a rainstorm and ran with her, soaked, all the way back to their secluded bungalow. They didn't make love that night in that slow leisurely way that made him want to beg. And his begging never made her laugh.  


The next day, she didn't stand beside him in the garden while the clouds skudded by overhead. The hibiscus flower tucked behind her ear didn't make him feel like he was cheating on her with a lithe and mysterious island beauty...  


No, Richard Kimble doesn't think about Helen anymore. Because when he does, he falls. He sits, as he does now, curled fetal and crying against a dumpster in some forgotten city, wishing it was over, wishing he was home in bed with her, making love fit for begging...  


When the sirens get too close, he thinks of other things. Things that give him the power to stand up; to run farther, to scream his defiance. And to get his revenge.  


He remembers the stark outlines of her lifeless form, and he thinks of the one-armed man. He imagines what it would feel like to squeeze the life out of him. Richard might even let Gerard and his lackeys catch him if that happened. At least he'd go to jail for a crime he _did_ commit.  


He lets his mind wrap itself around those thoughts. Forget Helen, forget love, forget justice... It's revenge that makes him rise and run; the image of a vicious killer, dying at his hands...  


He tries not to imagine how disappointed Helen would be, as he takes off,  
just ahead of the sirens.

* * *  
The End


End file.
